


World Class Bastard

by pAntie2



Category: Constantine (TV), Lucifer (TV)
Genre: M/M, 捆绑普雷注意, 斜线区分前后
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 08:06:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9595019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pAntie2/pseuds/pAntie2
Summary: #该西皮为电视剧《路西法》和电视剧《康斯坦丁》角色拉郎。时间设定为电视剧《路西法》S02E13后。#剧中有关宗教、黑魔法包含未经考证内容望海涵，后空翻三千六百七十八度猛虎扑食式跪地欢迎捉虫~





	

腥臭、脏污、黏稠的味道。  
  
呕吐物混合着看不清颜色的污水，缓慢地填满地砖的缝隙，怪异的气息在空气中四散开来，正毫不留情地强 | 奸着人们的嗅觉。  
  
阴暗的角落里鬼影憧憧，Constantine同形状各异的“东西”擦肩而过；他听见鬼魅不怀好意的低语。今天该不会又是什么该死的节日吧？  
  
天知道他对于“节日”、“庆典”这一类词有多么严重的过敏。  
  
Constantine从潮湿的口袋里摸出他的烟盒。他站到拐角的阴影里，——那片阴影恰好能遮住他的身形，以至于他仿佛从街上突然消失了一般。  
  
所幸这里没有“人”会在意他。即便偶尔有真正的人类经过，也会被这处混杂着污水和垃圾腐臭的异味熏得掩鼻疾行。  
  
但Constantine得感谢这个鬼地方。因为相比之下，那玩意儿在他外套上留下的腥臭黏液便显得毫不起眼。  
  
一只普通的怨灵当然不足以让他如此地狼狈不堪——要不是哪个天杀的混蛋打开了天花板上的消防管道的话，Constantine嚼着嘴里的那一截烟，忿忿地想道，下一次就应该彻底地清场。他的烟盒终究没能幸免于难，潮湿的烟草带着恼人的味道，像是在嘲笑着他的笨拙。  
  
Constantine有些疲惫地靠到背后的石墙上，他看着魑魅魍魉来往影影绰绰。  
  
整座城市的罪恶济济一堂。  
  
还真是，他妈的令人安心。  
  
这本该是驱魔人的盛会，然而Constantine却兴致缺缺。要知道他本就不是什么崇尚正义的卫道士。  
  
“喵呜——”微弱的叫声突然在不远处响起。Constantine沿着声音看去，竟是一只毛色黑亮的猫；身上沾染上了颜色不明的脏污，此刻正一瘸一拐地从他脚边蹭过去。  
  
Constantine低头看着那只黑猫，相比起它的身形似乎显得过于瘦弱了些。  
  
“被踢出局了（Got kicked out），嗯？”他在蹲下身子和立刻转身去隔壁的酒吧喝一杯之间犹疑了一秒钟。等Constantine反应过来，自己的手贴上了那个小家伙的伤处；那几乎同阴影融为一体的皮毛中闪烁着一对璀璨的眼珠，那小家伙竟是完全不惧人类的样子，扭过头来看向他低声施咒的样子。  
  
“小心点，也许下次他就需要一只黑猫来献祭恶魔。”  
  
“What the ...”Constantine被身后突然出现的声音吓得差点把嘴里的烟咬成了两截；待他看清楚来人，便毫不犹豫地比了个中 | 指，再附赠一句毫不含糊的“f**k”。  
  
“这就是你对待旧识的态度吗，”那人说着，从夜色中朝他走近了几步，拿腔捏调的语气让Constantine不自觉地皱起眉头，“这实在是，太令人心碎了。”  
  
“我相信一颗破碎的心脏并不会对地狱之主造成什么实质性的伤害。”Constantine耸了耸肩，他松开手，仍凭那只浑身不住轻颤的小家伙低叫了两声后飞奔着窜进巷子深处。  
  
“很难说（You never know）。”Lucifer的大半张脸从阴影中一点点显露出来，他歪过脑袋，嘴角牵起招牌式的傲慢的弧度。  
  
“欧看起来是我的表述有些问题，我的意思是，”Constantine说着，一面站起身来，挑衅地望进那双几乎深不见底的眼眸，“任何损伤都不会再对你造成什么实质性的伤害了，毕竟某些人……不在你周围，不是吗？”  
  
话音未落，Constantine便感觉到世界一阵猛烈的震动。下一秒，伴随着颈侧强烈的压迫感，Lucifer猛地把他摁到了墙上。“相信我，亲爱的，你并不想继续说下去。”  
  
盛怒的地狱之主的声音紧贴着他的耳廓，带着潮湿的气息和某一种令人毛骨悚然的温柔。  
  
“……是吗？”Constantine漫不经心显然让对方愈加不满，他感觉到脖颈上的力道似乎加重了几分。  
  
“为了你好，”Lucifer的眼眸现出灼热的颜色，地狱之火中翻滚着可怖的尖叫，此刻正拼命刮擦着他的耳膜，“闭嘴。”  
  
“否则？”  
  
“否则我会亲自收割你的灵魂，并且关进地狱的最深处……”  
  
“恐怕、咳你得先排队等上好一会儿。”Constantine感觉到呼吸变得更加困难，他不动声色地将身侧的右手抬起了一个角度。  
  
“可惜我也没兴趣回去。”看到Constantine脸上那副心不在焉的表情终于因为窒息带来的巨大痛苦而彻底消失，Lucifer才稍稍松开了对他的钳制。  
  
“地狱，呵，有时候我以为我已经在里头了。”  
  
“相信我，那里只会比你想象得更加痛苦。”  
  
“还是那些家庭纠纷，嗯？”Constantine了然地撇了撇嘴角，面前这位地狱之主总是在某些特定的时刻表现出一些令人讶异的“多愁善感”。  
  
“很显然你在这方面有更加丰富的经验。”  
  
“？”  
  
“关于背叛，或者之类的。”  
  
“……我该把这当作是一种赞赏么？”  
  
“当然，亲爱的，”Lucifer原本搁在对方颈项的右手缓缓下移，看向Constantine的眼神也跟着逐渐黏稠起来，“毕竟连恶魔的契约都不被你放在眼里。”  
  
Lucifer教人吐露真言的眼眸像诱人堕落的深渊，那里面的黑暗甚至超过了面前的黑夜——所有光亮尽数消失在了深邃的黑暗当中。  
  
“你总不能依靠一具肉体凡胎替你对抗全知……”  
  
他的话再一次被打断——Constantine忍不住对面前这位撒旦的教养翻了一个白眼——只是这一次打断他的是一个突如其来的吻。Lucifer毫无征兆地捏住了他的下巴，湿热而灵活的舌头用力探进来，无比直白地传递着更进一步的欲求。  
  
可惜的是，眼下，撒旦的诱惑对他无效。  
  
粗粝的砖石隔着潮湿的衣服摩擦着他的后背，痛感沿着脊椎传达到大脑。这倒霉的一整天的一切早已经把他的耐心消耗殆尽，天知道他现在只想好好洗个热水澡然后再狠狠地睡上一觉，而不是和撒旦在这条充满了下水道异味的巷子里纠缠不清。  
  
“很抱歉，你来得太不是时候，”Constantine趁对方力道放松的间隙从风衣里面抽出了一柄短剑，利刃划破空气，横档在Lucifer脖颈上，“现在是下班时间。”  
  
尽管那柄短剑只在面前一闪而过，但Lucifer绝对不会认错，刀柄上那些繁复而诡谲的纹理，属于亚兹拉尔之剑。  
  
“Easy,”Lucifer依旧拿捏着他那令人恼火的语调，他慢条斯理地抬起双手，“小心别割伤了自己。”  
  
“我们都知道它的力量，不是吗？”Lucifer的态度让Constantine隐隐地烦躁起来，他不由自主地将手里的短剑捏得更紧，刀刃跟着向前挪动了半分。  
  
“比起这个，我更好奇你是从哪里找到它的。”Lucifer好像笃定对方绝不会对自己“痛下杀手”。双方僵持片刻，只见他突然伸手捉住了Constantine的手腕。  
  
“你并不是唯一一个和我做了交易的恶魔。”  
  
Constantine的回答有些闪烁其词。但Lucifer却没有深究，这一回，他只是歪过脑袋小心地避开了尖锐的刀锋，接着凑到Constantine的脸侧暗示意味极强地舔过他的耳廓，“当然。”  
  
“……”  
  
“今天只是一点利息，John，至于你的灵魂，我一定会亲自把它带进地狱的。”  
  
恶魔随着他的低语再次消失在夜色之中，Constantine低头看向被他握在手里的短剑，左手虚罩在剑刃上方，念了一句咒语；那把“亚兹拉尔之剑”竟立刻变了模样，精致的纹理像是融化了一般，迅速从剑身上消失得无隐无踪。短剑在他手里现出原形来，竟是一把再普通不过的匕首，再加上点简单的障眼术。  
  
看来今天还不至于太糟。他用一瓶圣水换来的情报看起来绝对的物超所值——Constantine把匕首收起来，一面津津有味地回忆着地狱之主看见亚兹拉尔之剑一瞬间脸上无比精彩的表情。  
  
耐心。  
  
Lucifer站在LUX的顶层目送男人裹在风衣中的瘦削身影消失在巷口，他这样对自己说道，接着把杯中的威士忌一饮而尽。  
  
  
Constantine果真滞留在了洛杉矶。  
  
原本在他处理完那个常年蛰伏在下水道里的“玩意儿”之后就应该回去，但挨下来接二连三出现在当地小报上的“恶灵事件”让Constantine不得不多待上一阵。  
  
恶灵作祟的方式不一而足，而报告灵异事件的地点又毫无规律可循。  
  
——说明这应该是只力量极为强大的恶灵，或者，不止一只？  
  
巫妖团的传说难道是真的？  
  
Constantine看着地图上用血液画出的恶灵行动路线，Zed又跑到不知哪里去清修，没有了她的灵视，他根本无从知道自己面对的是什么玩意儿。Constantine低声咒骂着那些“闲得无聊”的恶灵，一面把地图颠来倒去地来回看。  
  
干涸的红褐色星罗棋布，但隐隐地，似乎又指向了某个中心的位置。  
  
“城市？”  
  
魔法异动的中心点竟然指向了最为繁华的城市中心，这简直反常到了极点。  
  
通常说来，城市高密度的人流和鳞次栉比的建筑无不在割裂着魔法域的波动，因而在城市中发生恶灵作祟的概率往往要小得多。  
  
但是显然，这个理论对于这次的恶灵无效。  
  
Constantine这样想着，临走前便又抓了一把他从恶魔那儿顺来的形形色色的小玩意儿塞进了工具包里。  
  
Constantine根据地图上的显示找到了那幢位于魔法异动中心的公寓楼。  
  
当他拎着花了二十美金从送餐小弟“买”来的外卖混进公寓楼中，Constantine突然意识到一个相当严重的问题——整栋十层楼高的公寓楼里起码有超过两百间屋子，他总不能挨家挨户地敲门，询问对方“最近有没有见鬼”之类的。  
  
“我恨现代化。”Constantine一边咒骂着，把手里那两大袋外卖随手扔在楼道楼梯间里。  
  
接着他又从工具包里翻找出一只造型独特的提炉，点燃内里膏状的香料。通常情况下，乳香的烟雾会背向恶灵的方向飘散，但面对眼下的环境，他也没有确切的把握。  
  
乳香在刚刚点燃的一瞬间笔直地满溢出来。  
  
Constantine刚刚松了口气，烟雾便又突然不受控制一般不断变换起倾斜的角度。头顶的灯泡一瞬间变得极亮，紧接着又像是荷载过量，伴随着接二连三的巨大的玻璃破裂声，整个楼梯间陷入了彻底的黑暗。  
  
“喵呜！”  
  
似乎是原本蹲踞在楼梯上的猫受了惊，惨叫一声便从他脚边飞窜过去。  
  
又是一只黑猫。  
  
Constantine看着那只猫消失的门口，他借着门后的光亮看清了那只猫颜色。  
  
“吾命汝现身！”Constantine几乎毫不犹豫地追上去，跟着那只猫跑进了楼道，他双手画出半圆，一面迅速催动法阵。这只猫出现得如此“恰巧”，直觉告诉他，这一切都跟恶灵脱不了干系。  
  
可惜那只猫逃窜得太快，没跑几步，眼前就不见了它的踪影。  
  
Constantine停下了脚步。  
  
很快，他便发现周遭安静得有些反常。人们像是对门外的剧烈响动，甚至突然的停电都毫无反应。  
  
……结界？  
  
他的心脏突然狂跳起来。还未及反应，每一道房间的门缝里突然开始疯狂地渗出暗红色的血水，粘稠的血水迅速地积攒，短短几秒便淹没了他的鞋面。  
  
Constantine在掌心燃起一团火焰。  
  
面前的房门上血水被火球幻化的法阵逼得不断颤动，带着铁锈味的猩红血珠溅入他的口鼻，Constantine无奈地抹了把脸，用左手胡乱地擦到衬衫上。  
  
数秒钟后，那胡乱地爬过门板的血流终于被迫聚拢起来，指示出施法者的身份。  
  
一个巨大逆十字出现在面前。  
  
撒旦？！  
  
Constantine昏迷前的最后一眼，便是那张在漫天血光中带着圣洁微笑的脸。  
  
···  
“你认真的样子格外迷人，亲爱的。”  
  
“You w*nker...”Constantine在后脑剧烈的疼痛中醒过来，血水早已经消失得无影无踪，但视网膜上依旧停留着一阵阵泛着红光的残影。  
  
“可惜你太不抗打了，这对一个驱魔师来说是一个相当致命的弱点。”Lucifer惋惜的语调仿佛是在抱怨今天的奶油蛋糕上面少了樱桃，Constantine发誓，如果他现在身上有哪怕一点力气，都要往那张完美的脸上狠狠来上那么一拳。  
  
谁能想到恶魔居然靠和驱魔师肉搏取胜？！  
  
“就是为了报复上一次的事么？”Constantine想要伸手去拿桌上的水杯，才发现自己的双手已经被牢牢地捆在床头的栏杆上，他拼命晃了晃手臂，忍不住脱口而出了一串不堪入耳的咒骂。  
  
“嗯？当然不是了，亲爱的，我只是来收取利息的，记得吗？My word is my bond.（我一向言出必行。）”  
  
Lucifer对他的咒骂充耳不闻，自顾地啜了口杯中的伏特加，掐住Constantine脸颊上那令人着迷的凹陷处，用力将伏特加送进他的喉管。  
  
酒液沿着他的食管一路烧灼到胃里，还有一些因为他挣扎的动作呛进了气管。  
  
辛辣的味道引得他拼命地呛咳起来，床头的栏杆被拽得不住晃动。Constantine勉强侧过身去，那一瞬间，他几乎以为自己要把整个肺都咳出来。  
  
而Lucifer对这一切耳不闻。他只伸手解开了身下人的皮带裤腰，动作无比流畅地拽下Constantine的裤子连同内裤。  
  
“你他妈的……松开我。”Constantine终于停止了惊天动地的咳嗽，他勉力仰起活动幅度有限的上半身，看向Lucifer撑在自己上方的脸。  
  
“你会很爽的，”Lucifer缓缓压低了身子，他看进对方因为呛咳而变得通红而湿润的眼睛，竟伸出舌头恶质地舔过去，“我保证。”  
  
Constantine下意识地躲了一下，奇怪的触感让他用力闭起了眼睛。  
  
Lucifer轻笑一声，一只手钻进他的白色衬衫，肆意地掐捏起来。他把压在床上的左腿用力插进Constantine的两腿之间，粗糙的西装布料不怀好意地轻蹭着对方裸露的性器。  
  
难以言喻的快感沿着尾椎骨迅猛地钻进大脑。  
  
他试图并拢双腿。  
  
那张总是带着满不在乎的痞笑的脸上露出隐忍的神情，这让Lucifer感到越发兴奋起来。  
  
只见他突然起身，在床头柜里摸索了一阵，找出了一捆类似麻绳的东西。  
  
“操……”等他看清了那人手上的东西，Constantine差点咬到自己的舌头。  
  
John Constantine是个混球、恶人、浪子，只除了一条，我可不是什么热爱受虐的性变态。Constantine听见大脑中警铃大作，仅仅是那么一瞬间的疏忽，他就要被这个该死的撒旦拖进万劫不复的泥淖中去了。  
  
“这很安全，我保证。”  
  
“我他妈的，什么时候答应过陪你玩这种变态的游戏……嗯唔……”  
  
Constantine话没说完，就感觉到下身半硬起的阴茎被含进了一个温暖的地方。  
  
Lucifer灵巧的舌尖反复舔弄过对方敏感的铃口，他一面伸手下去，纤长的手指划过饱胀的囊袋，紧接着转而向下，时重时轻地抚弄着大腿内侧的敏感处。  
  
津液混合着不断从铃口吐露的粘稠液体沿着硬挺不已的阳物滴落下来，Lucifer眼中的笑意更深，他趁着Constantine的魔法防御最为薄弱的时刻，放任自己那引人堕落的魅力入侵对方的意志。  
  
Constantine在欲念浮沉的边缘看见一条吐着猩红信子的蛇。  
  
他把苹果送到他的嘴边。  
  
Lucifer不紧不慢舔了舔嘴角，他手法娴熟地将麻绳绕过身下人瘦削的腰臀。粗糙的绳子勒进皮肤，带来某一种异样而陌生的疼痛。  
  
Lucifer不怀好意地扯了扯卡在腰窝上的绳结，陌生的触感连带着轻擦过臀缝，Constantine下意识地蜷起脚趾——这种陌生的感觉，与其说是痛觉，倒更像是某一种被人掌控的羞辱感，此刻正如潮水一般冲刷着他仅剩的理智。  
  
“看，一根绳子就能让你兴奋成这样。”  
  
Lucifer用涂满了润滑剂的中指顶入他的后穴，来回抽插几次之后又迅速地抽出。撒旦在他耳边恶质地笑着，湿润的指尖划过侧脸，“不是唯一一个和你做交易的恶魔，嗯？”  
  
“……”尽管大脑被撒旦搅得乱作一团，但哪怕是再愚钝的人都听得出来，Lucifer的声音里充满了妒意——Constantine忍不住嗤笑出声，Lucifer的表现有时候实在让他怀疑对方的心理年龄也许根本还没有成年。  
  
“不够，嗯？”Lucifer显然对Constantine的嗤笑相当不满，他皱了皱眉，一面扯松了对方下半身的绳索，一面又捉住了Constantine一条腿的脚踝向外掰开。他俯下身子恶狠狠地咬住了对方的嘴唇，下身那根滚烫的阴茎便不由分说地捅了进去。  
  
他的舌尖配合着抽插的动作反复扫过Constantine上颚的敏感区域，另一只手向下，动作粗暴地抚弄起对方的性器。  
  
漫长的前戏早已经把Constantine推至爆发的边缘，Lucife插入的瞬间，他竟不由自主地几欲高潮。  
  
Constantine压抑的闷哼让他产生了极大的满足感。  
  
Lucifer感觉到手中的阴茎突然胀大了几分，手下动作便逐渐放缓，生生将对方的高潮拖得持久而漫长。  
  
Constantine也跟着几乎是报复性地咬进了撒旦赤裸的肩膀，可惜他却没法在对方身上留下任何伤痕。  
  
  
“那么，我是唯一一个能让你高潮这么久的恶魔吗？”Lucifer走到窗边拉开了窗帘，强烈的阳光晃得他半眯起眼睛。  
  
“咳咳、咳。”Constantine正叼着烟站在床边套上他的裤子，听到这话时他突然被喉管里的烟雾呛咳了一下。  
  
——果然还是个叛逆期的青少年，Constantine在心里再一次肯定了自己的想法，并对着空气翻了个情真意切的白眼。  
  
他掀起眼皮，毫不意外地看见对方裸露的背脊上两道深刻而丑陋的伤疤。  
  
灿烂的阳光勾勒出撒旦那张令人嫉妒的完美脸蛋。  
  
光耀晨星的第二次背叛。  
  
他违背父亲的旨意，割去了他被神赐福的羽翼。可他仍以主创造的双足行于世间，用神创造的眼睛观察世界。他依旧是神之子。  
  
撒拉弗[1]的羽翼炽热，是圣洁的白和智慧的金色。  
  
Constantine将藏在法阵里的羽毛幻化出实体，悄悄地朝Lucifer靠近，那截原本仅仅是雪白色的羽毛瞬间便泛出黄金一般的光泽。  
  
这确实来自六翼天使的羽翼。确认过后，Constantine再次收起了法阵。  
  
对不起了，他在心中默默加上了一句，毕竟John Constantine是个出了名的大混蛋，而你老爹的开价比你的要丰厚不少。  
  
在这个世界浑浑噩噩的眼里，一日为混蛋，终身为混蛋[2]。不是吗？  
  
-The End-  
=================  
[1]即炽天使。  
[2]出自《The Hellblazer Rebirth》Issue #3。


End file.
